


This Magic Moment

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Rider Jensen, F/M, Healer Jared, Impala as a Dragon, Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Unrequited requited love has a new meaning when it comes to healer Jared Padalecki and Dragon Rider Jensen Ackles. The two have been dancing around one another what seems like forever and everyone wishes the two would get together and put them all out of their misery, including themselves.
Relationships: Christian Kane/Chad Michael Murray, Hilarie Burton/Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, One sided Stephen Amell/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 338





	This Magic Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN reverse big bang. I was lucky enough to work with an amazing artist who was wonderful as tragedy and life got in the way. 
> 
> I also owe a huge thank you to dwimpala for betaing this for me.

Healer Jared Padalecki hummed under his breath as he gathered his supplies ready for his day of work. He didn't know many who loved their job as much as he did.

"Are you seriously humming right now? Dude, shouldn't it be a crime being this cheerful this early?" A grumble that Jared had grown rather used to came from behind him.

"Good morning Jensen." Jared chirped as he turned around to greet the newcomer, a cup of coffee in his hands as he did his best to ignore his pounding heart at the sight of the grumpy Dragon Rider.

A small smile twitched at Jensen's mouth, he never stay grumpy around Jared, the man was walking sunshine plus a puppy rolled into one. "Well, it is indeed a very good morning now that I have seen your smiling face. And it will be even better if you tell me that coffee in your hand is for me."

A faint blush appeared on Jared's face, one that he couldn't hide as Jensen flirted with him and flashed him the smile that he used just for him. "Have I ever failed to keep your coffee ready for you? I know that you can't function without it."

Smiling Jensen made sure his fingers brushed against Jared's as he took the offered cup, "That and seeing you. If I don't get my daily dose of Jared smiles the day seems dull and dreary."

Jared could feel his face heating up. Oh how he wished that what Jensen was saying was true but the man was a well-known flirt. Still, Jared felt warmth fill him whenever Jensen flirted with him.

A small huff interrupted them and Jared would have been mad if it wasn't his favourite dragon, and yes as a healer he knows he shouldn't have favourites but he did.

"Good morning Impala." Jared greeted reaching out to scratch the dragon under her chin. The dragon's eyes closed in pure bliss as she melted into Jared's touch.

Jensen's eyes narrowed as he glared at his dragon, he wanted to be the one who had Jared's hands on him.

Impala shot her rider a mischievous look. _"If you would man up this would be you. So you can't be jealous if you are too afraid to tell Jared how you truly feel about him."_ She taunted her rider along with their link.

Jensen's lips curled up into a snarl. He wasn't at all surprised that his beloved dragon used the link that the dragons had with their chosen rider to mock him about his feelings for Jared. She found it entertaining that one of the bravest of all riders was too afraid to ask Jared out on a date and every time she could she would do her best to make him jealous.

Jared, to Jensen's relief, completely missed his glare and Impala's rather smug look. He knew that his dragon was getting tired of him pining over Jared that she was waiting for him to man up and ask Jared out. Only Jensen didn't know if Jared actually had the same feelings for him and he didn't want to risk damaging their friendship.

He could deal with his feelings for Jared but he knows that he couldn't survive without the healer in his life.

"You are spoiling her," Jensen grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

Jared wouldn't say it out loud but he loved grumpy Jensen. He looked so adorable with his kissable plush pink lips turned into a pout and he was very thankful that Impala was here otherwise he might have lost control of himself and give in to his impulse and kissed Jensen. And as much as Jared wanted to do that he didn't dare risk his friendship with the dragon rider for without a doubt he had unrequited feelings for his friend.

"Well can you blame me? She is the prettiest of all dragons." Jared cooed, yes he loved all magical creatures but Impala was by far his favourite.

Impala peered as she shot a smug feeling across her bond with Jensen and she wasn't at all surprised to feel jealousy returned.

The black dragon wanted to huff. Humans were so silly and stubborn; anyone just had to look at the two to see that they were in love with one another but they themselves were completely clueless about it. Impala could smell their desire for one another but she knew that it went beyond lust; that they were two halves of the same soul, they completed one another. They were soulmates and it was a shame that everyone could see it but them.

Jared caught Jensen's pout and he couldn't help but flirt with the other man, "Don't worry Jensen you are my favourite human."

Jensen felt something warm curl up around his heart he saw the sincerity in Jared's sunflower eyes. The eyes that he loved to watch as they changed like the sky. "And you are my favourite human as well healer," Jensen spoke with honesty. Jared was the only one he trusted to look after Impala when she was hurt.

"Well, you already know you are my favourite dragon rider." Jared shot him a shy smile.

The kind of smile that made Jensen want to gather Jared up into his arms and kiss him senseless and make sure the man knew just how much he was loved.

_"As much as I like the idea of you finally kissing Jared, it will sadly have to wait. We are going to be late for practice and since everyone knows that you stop by to visit Jared in the morning you are going to be in for a world of teasing."_ Impala reminded Jensen and she truly did sound sorry about breaking up their little morning.

"Shit! I am going to be late for practice!" Jensen didn't want to leave Jared's company just yet but he knew Impala was right and he was in for a world of teasing from Christian Kane and Matt Cohen; two of his wing mates who loved to raze him about his not-so-secret crush on Jared.

Jared barely resisted the urge to shiver, but just barely. He knew that Jensen had a dirty mouth and it made him wonder what he would be like in bed, he longed to hear all the dirty things that Jensen would whisper to him. "Well, you better get going. You don't want to give Matt and Chris a reason to tease you any more than they usually do. Tell them if they don't behave I'll get Stone and Colt to bit them, and they will trust me." Jared preened.

Jensen had to admit that Jared had a point. Chris and Matt's dragons like all magical creatures had a soft spot for Jared. "I'll be sure to tell remind them of that. Hell, Negan might do it for you. Everyone knows you are his favourite right after Jeff even though Jeff grumbles that Negan likes you more than him."

It had been a shock when Negan, a fearsome red dragon had all but turned into a giant fire breathing puppy when he first met Jared. The dragon had all but adopted Jared as it's hatchling.

"Tell Negan I said hi." Jared smiled fondly as he gave Impala one final pat before moving away from the dragon, "As much as I am enjoying your company I too must get going. I have a full day of checkups and I need to stop by Hilarie to see how her Pegasus is doing." A mischievous twinkle appeared in Jared's eyes, "I'll make sure to tell her that Jeff says hi."

That earned a laugh from Jensen. It was no secret that Jeff was head over heels in love with Hilarie Burton, leader of the Pegasus Riders and she enjoyed making him work for her attention. "I'll be sure to tell Jeff that. I'll see you for lunch?" Jensen asked a little unsure. They always had lunch together unless an emergency came up for Jared or Jensen was out on a mission.

"I'll be there," Jared promised.

* * *

Jeffrey Dean Morgan took one look at his fellow dragon rider and rolled his eyes a fond smile on his face, "And how was the fair Jared today?" He couldn't help but tease. Jensen's and Jared's feelings for each other were the worst kept secret the only ones who didn't realize that their feelings were returned where the two fools themselves. Giving Negan a pat when his deep red dragon huffed its dragon version of laughter.

Jensen shot his friend and wing leader a scowl as he reached out and punched his snickering best friend Christian Kane in the arm. "Jared is fine. And stop calling him fair ~~ly~~." Jensen really hated it when someone else complimented Jared! Oh, sure Jared deserved all the praise in the world but only from him.

Jeff and Chris shared a look. It was no secret that Jensen was a little more than possessive when it came to Jared as was Impala, they really didn't like the idea of having to share their Jared with anyone.

A low growl escaped Jensen's lips before twitching up into a smile, "Jared asked me to tell you

that he was going to tell Hilarie hi from you."

Now it was Jeff's turn to scowl as he tapped Negan on the snout as his dragon chuckled through their bond. It wasn’t a secret he was attempting to court the gorgeous Pegasus rider but she was making him work for it. And Jeff was never one to back down from a challenge and Hilarie was the one for him, he knew that the moment she punched him in the jaw after he insulted her by claiming Pegasus Riders could never outfly or replace Dragon Riders.

Negan had fallen in love with her at that moment as well. "Thank Jared for that. At your lunch date." Jeff shot back, smirking.

"It's not a date it is just lunch between two friends," Jensen growled out no matter how much he wished it was a date.

Matt finished putting the saddle on his bronze dragon Colt and could only shake his head, "Sure keep telling yourself that and maybe one day we might believe you if we all suddenly lose our memories. We all know that you want to marry Jared and spend the rest of your lives together making sweet love to him."

Chuckling Chris gave his emerald dragon – Stone, one final pat and shook his head at the glare Jensen shot Matt. Everyone noticed that Jensen didn't deny Matt's claim, still Chris did not envy Matt. He knew who Jensen was going to be targeting during this drill session.

* * *

Jared had been truly sad to see Jensen and Impala leave but he couldn't neglect his duties no matter how much he wanted to spend all his time staring into Jensen's green eyes or listening to him talk and if he was lucky maybe even hear Jensen singing under his breath. Jared loved it when Jensen sang; he could out sing any siren Jared believed, he had the voice of an angel.

"Dude I know that look. You are so daydreaming about Jensen again. Why don't you just save us all the headache of watching you two dance around each other and offer yourself naked on a bed of flowers? I can conjure up some to make sure that Jensen has no doubt you want him to nail you."

All hopes of having a peaceful and uneventful day faded from Jared as he turned to face his best friend and the reason he was the only human to have fairy wings.

Jared had been gifted fairy wings when he had saved one of the royal prince when they were children, from black market dealers, as magical creatures were worth a lot of money, some humans were willing to pay any amount of money to have a taste of magic. Jared couldn't understand it, but he had come across two men, people that his parents warned him were dangerous and to run away from if he ever came across them when he was alone.

But that day Jared couldn't; not when they had a struggling blond boy with the most beautiful wings Jared had ever seen cursing up a storm.

_Humming under his breath Jared took his usual path hoping that he would spot the fairies and pixies that liked to play in the woods. He loved the feel of the magic, it tingled along his skin and he could taste it in the air. The forest was as old as its magic and Jared was entranced._

_Jared had no clue that saving Prince Chad that day would forever shape his life, granting fairy wings was rare and he was trained by the court healer himself. Gil had seen something in Jared and took him in as his apprentice; something that had never happened before._

_"You have a rare gift, Jared. Magic calls to you, it can see into your heart and soul and knows the kind of person you will grow to be and it will be a kind soul with a gentle heart and a smile that will put the sun to shame. You are blessed, Jared, I can see that. Creatures of magic don’t trust humans easily but you they come to. You are meant to be a healer, a Healer of Creatures. Will you allow me to teach you?"_

_Jared could hardly breathe. This was his dream coming true. He could only stare at the Royal Court Healer Gil, he was being granted his wish and he had to jump on the occasion. "It would be my honor sir."_

_"No Jared the honour is all mine, I look forward to seeing what you accomplish."_

Jared gained his destiny that day as well as his best friend in Chad. Some joked that having Chad as a friend could be considered a curse more than a blessing as Chad was well known at finding trouble and Jared had experienced it first hand when Chad came up with all kinds of crazy ideas for Jared to confess his love for Jensen. Jared was a little worried about the fact that they all consisted of him being naked.

"I'll take your advice the day you stop pining over Chris." Jared shot back. It was no secret that Chad had a thing for Jensen's best friend. Only, Chad had no shame and he all but offered himself up to the other rider the first time they met, Chris turned him down but that didn't stop Chad from trying.

"Chris is just being stubborn. I know he wants me, after all, no one can resist the Chad for long and sooner than later he will be mine. Anyway, we are talking about you and Jensen not me and Chris so stop trying to change the subject." Chad knew it was only a matter of time before Chris came to his senses and accepted the fact that they were meant to be just like Jared and Jensen are.

Jared knew that his best friend was not someone who refused to back down from a challenge but he also knew that if Chris really wasn't interested, Chad would back down immediately. Chad was many things but one thing he wasn’t was a push over. He would accept no for no and never force himself on someone who wasn't into him. "I still get to be the best man?" Jared teased he wanted to get the subject off of him and Jensen, not that there was any Jared and Jensen.

Chad's face broke out into a wide smile as he clapped Jared on his shoulder, "Dude, of course, you are. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have by my side than you. Plus it will be great practice for when you man up and it is you and Ackles walking down the aisle."

Hanging his head Jared was thankful that his long hair hid his burning cheeks. He should have known that Chad would tease him about marrying Jensen.

"Well isn't this my lucky day. Two handsome men paying me a visit," Hilarie called out as she came to greet the two men a smile appearing on her face as she took in the faint blush on Jared's cheeks and Chad's smug grin and she knew that Chad was no doubt teasing Jared about his crush on Jensen. She couldn't tease either of them, not that she would when she had her own feelings for a certain dragon rider. _'And really who can blame us? They are gorgeous, kind and pure sweethearts that could sweep off our feet literally.'_

Hilarie was enjoying her game with Jeff, it wasn't every day that she got a very handsome man, the leader of the Dragon Riders, trying to court her. Jeff knew that she was interested in him. This was more of a song and dance between them, a tango that would end only when she said yes.

"Hello, Hilarie I came to see how Peyton is doing today." Jared greeted the woman even though he knew that his cheeks were still red, he had been taught manners and he never ignored someone speaking to him.

Grinning Chad slapped Jared between his shoulder blades, "And I am out. I have a dragon rider to seduce. See ya Hilarie and Jaybird."

Hilarie and Jared watched with amusement as Chad went off, the fairy prince was not one to stay put for long. It explained why he found trouble so easily and as often as possible. And as Chad put it he doesn't go looking for trouble, trouble comes looking for him.

"I really hope I don't have to bail him out again," Jared muttered under his breath.

"I think Chad would be okay if you sent Chris to rescue him. He is waiting for Chris to sweep him off his feet so he can throw himself into his arms and give his dashing hero a kiss." Hilarie repeated Chad's perfect kiss scenario with Chris to Jared, as they had heard it enough times for they both had it memorized.

"If only and if only that would happen today or sometime this as I believe this week would be the one where they get together.” Jared shot Hilarie a coy look.

Eyebrow raised Hilarie gave Jared a very unimpressed look, "You know very well that this is the week you picked for Chad and Chris to get together." It was just a little side bet that Hilarie and Jared had going on; kinda like the one she had with Chad on when Jensen and Jared would put everyone out of their misery and just get together already.

Everyone was getting tired of them dancing around one another.

Jared just smiled sweetly at Hilarie before offering her his arm, "We shouldn't keep Peyton waiting much longer."

Smiling she slipped her arm into Jared's, "Always the gentleman. Peyton has been waiting for you and I fear what she will do an angry dance if we keep her waiting any longer." Pegasus could be patient and were usually well behaved except when it came to Jared. Hilarie was just impressed that Peyton hadn't already swooped down and attempted to flatten Jared as she got her pats and scratches from him.

* * *

Jared hummed under his breath as he headed towards the dragon keep, he would never say it out loud that this was his favourite part of his job because not only did he get to visit the dragons but he also got to see Jensen – the love of his life.

"Wow," Jared whispered as he spotted Jensen and Impala in the air. It always amazed him how Jensen and Impala moved as one. He longed to soar through the skies with them, seeing the world from their view.

"Impala wanted to show off for you," Jeff commented as he came to stand beside Jared shaking his head as Negan went straight to Jared for some love pats. "I know a certain black dragon that is going to be very jealous, so don't come to me if Impala takes a chuck out of your tail again."

Negan huffed along their bond before nuzzling closer to Jared.

"Don't worry Negan, Impala is a sweetheart and she won't hurt you." Jared cooed as he scratched that spot under Negan's chin that made the dragon turn into a puddle of goo.

Jeff could only shake his head as he watched his dragon and the young healer fondly.

"You are a braver man than me. The last thing I want is Jensen and Impala's wrath for touching their Jared." Chris drawled out as he came to stand beside Jeff after he gave a rather impatient Stone the okay to go get their Jared cuddle before Impala returned and claimed the healer all to herself. And her raider to himself. It was a package deal after all.

Jeff grinned at the other rider, "I don't have anything to fear from Jensen or Impala. They both know that my heart belongs only to Hilarie and you would be safe too if you took a certain Fairy Prince up on his offer to be his White Knight. It's not every day that someone offers to battle Jensen for your heart." Jeff teased. No one forgot the day Chad stormed into the training fields with a rather embarrassed Jared chasing after him.

_Head held up high and blue eyes full of storm clouds, the Fairy Prince marched past everyone, ignoring his friend pleas to stop only halting when he stood in front of a confused looking Jensen._

_"I am Prince Chad and I am here to challenge you for Christian's heart." Chad declared._

_The confusing was quickly replaced with amusement on Jensen's face, "That's a nice kid but I think I have better taste than wanting a piece of Kane, he is all yours."_

_"Screw you, Ackles!" Chris shouted back. "I am a catch!"_

_Seeing the truth in Jensen's eyes and he didn't miss the way Jensen's eyes flickered over to Jared because he knew that Jensen wasn't a rival, which, he was very happy about otherwise he would hate to make Jared sad if they had to duel, Chad turned his attention to Chris. "You certainly are. Ever wanted to have a fairy to ride? We are magical." Chad leered at Chris._

No one forgot that day Chad began his purist of Chris. "When are you going to put that poor boy out of his misery and just ask him out already?" Jeff asked.

"The same time you man up and ask Hilarie out." Chris shot back.

Jeff had to admit that Chris had a point. "Still we will probably ask them out before Jensen finally admits that his feelings to Jared."

"I don't think Impala will last much longer in the air,” Chris pointed out as said black dragon landed snarling as she glared at the two other dragons, a look that Jensen was mirroring as he slid off of Impala's back and headed towards Jared.

Chris and Jeff both shook their heads as Jared's face lit up in a smile that outshone the sun. "How can someone be so blind to see what they want is right in front of them I will never understand," Chris grumbled under his breath and Jeff could only agree.

* * *

The day started like every other day until midday when a voice Jensen hated and had hoped never to hear again filled the air.

"JARED!"

Jared, who had stopped by to visit Jensen, shot up his head, those sunflower eyes widen in surprise and happiness, "Stephen?"

Jensen was an easy going guy, yes, he was but there were few people who managed to piss him off to the point that anytime he saw them he wanted to punch them in the face and currently at the very top of that list ~~is~~ was one Stephen Amell.

Stephen who was buddy-buddy with Jared. Who had no issues with flirting and touching Jared and Jensen didn't like it at all.

Stephen who had shown up when Jensen had been off training to be a good rider and bonding with Impala. He was a fellow healer who had trained alongside Jared and the two had become friends even though it was clear to everyone that Stephen wanted so much more than friendship with Jared.

Stephenhad asked Jared out in front of Jensen and the only thing that saved the blond from being punched was that Jared turned him down with a soft smile and told him that he wasn't interested in Stephen like that.

Stephen was now hugging Jared close to his body and was touching Jared's wings! Jensen felt his whole body freeze before blinding rage took hold of him. Only he was allowed to touch Jared's wings!

Jensen was moving before anyone could register what was happening.

"Oh shit! This is bad." Jeff grumbled under his breath as he rushed after his second needing to stop him before he ended up following through with his threats of feeding Stephen to Impala and even though she was an easy-going dragon she was just as possessive over Jared as her rider and who knew what she would do.

Jared had just begun to pull back from Stephen when he was pulled away from the other man ~~as~~ and suddenly a fist hit Stephen in the jaw.

"Jensen!" Jared knew that Stephen and Jensen didn't get along but he never expected the other man to punch Stephen.

"Nice to see you too Jensen," Stephen muttered as he rubbed his jaw. He knew that he would be feeling that for a while as the dragon rider hadn't held back. He knew that he had been playing with fire when he touched Jared's wings.

"Jensen, why did you punch Stephen?" Jared couldn't understand why Jensen was acting like this.

Fuming Jensen shot Stephen one finally venomous glare before turning to face the only one who mattered, "He had no right to touch you like that! Only I get to touch your wings like that!" Jensen growled out.

_"Kiss him already."_

Deciding that Impala had wise advice Jensen moved to cup Jared's face between his hands he smiled at the other man, "Only I get to touch you like that." He declared softly before kissing him deeply on the lips.

Jared melted into the kiss clinging to the other man and returning it with just as much passion and love that Jensen was pouring into the kiss.

"Finally!" That was the only warning Chris got before he was tackled by a very hyper Chad who slammed them into the ground and kissed him deeply.

Chris didn't struggle to return the kiss eagerly ad truth be told he wasn't surprised to see the fairy as he had noticed Chad and Hilarie arrive with Stephen.

Hilarie grinned at Jeff as she ran her fingers up and down his chest, "You are taking me out tonight big boy. I expect to be wine and dined." She informed him.

Jensen and Jared paid no attention to them. Pulling away Jared smiled shyly at Jensen's, "So now what?"

"Now will you allow me to take you on a date?" Jensen asked softly.

"Yes!" Jared responded quickly.

_"Finally."_ Impala thought smugly. She would have to thank Chad and Hilarie for inviting Stephen to visit.

* * *

That night Jared could hardly breathe as he clung to Jensen as Impala rose above the clouds and before him laid the stars, shining bright in the night sky. He couldn't have pictured a more perfect first date with Jensen.

Feeling Jared's arms tighten around his waist Jensen's smile grew as Impala flew between the clouds. He always felt like something was missing when he and Impala flew together and now he knew that the something that they were missing had been Jared.

_"We are finally complete."_ Impala sent along their bond.

Jensen glanced over his shoulder to look into Jared's face full of wonder and delight at the sight he was seeing, _"That we are my friend that we are."_

Nothing more was needed to be said as they flew among the stars together and if Jensen had any say, hopefully forever. 


End file.
